Beauty and the Potions Master
by Veela's Charm
Summary: Hermione Granger is the most beautiful girl at school, our dear Potions Professor has noticed, and can't keep his eye's to himself. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Potions Master

Disclaimer: Um I don't own any of the character or the idea from Disney although it's not quite there yet.

A/N

I don't know if anyone's read my other story but I'm kinda writer blocked on it so I'm writing this instead, at least till I get a good idea.

Hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts, and though she didn't know it she was also the most beautiful.

All the boys in her year wanted to be her girlfriend or be the one to mark her as his.

It was a good thing that her two best friends were very protective of her.

They were called the golden trio of Gryffindor, her, and her two friends Harry, and Ron.

Any boy who tried to talk to her backed off when he saw her friends.

Hence the reason, she herself didn't know of her beauty.

One of these boys was actually a man.

And his name was Severus Snape.

He had noticed her mature during her years at Hogwarts and was lusting for her as well as the boys in her year.

She had grown from that little bushy headed know-it-all into a sophisticated young woman.

He knew he shouldn't have had dangerous thoughts like this, especially for a student, but he couldn't help it.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, instead of her bushy brown hair from her early youth, it now hung in soft brown curls down her back.

She now had a supple face, with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and full rosy lips just begging to be kissed.

He wondered what it would look like to see said lips bruised from being ravished too long.

'Don't think such things, she's your student and besides what kind of girl would want to be with you' he thought savagely.

It was for this reason that Severus Snape kept his mouth shut during Potions class that afternoon.

He glanced at her often in class, while she wasn't looking.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

She had more qualities to her than her looks that made her irresistible to him.

She was the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had ever seen since Minerva McGonagall was a student.

She was brave, witty, good sense of humor, and stubborn to a fault, he understood her, he was the know-it-all of his age after all.

She was perfect in every way imaginable.

At first he thought her as annoying, answering every question he had with a correct answer, hell she was still annoying but it was better than the other dunderheads, who didn't know anything about the subtle art that was potion making.

He couldn't wait until the end of the year so that he could persist her, and hopefully get to know her better and begin a relationship… 'what the hell are you thinking man, she would never want to have anything to do with you' his inner conscience thought.

'Well maybe someday I'll get up the courage to ask her,' He thought.

Little did he know that a pair of chocolate brown eyes was watching him in his pondering of the subject.

A/N READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! If your gonna read it at least let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I'm soooo Happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Paranoid Sarcasm who's been very supportive, and also my sister LadyLily06 who forced me to write more (just kidding). On with the show!

She watched him through the corner of her eye, pretending to do her assignment.

She had always wondered what he was thinking, but as of late, he kept throwing longing glances at her all of which she noticed but never understood.

She had always known him to be a fascinating man.

He wasn't the most handsome man, but he had qualities that attributed to him in a most pleasing way.

He was not heartless, he just didn't know how to love or be loved.

She loved his voice that was like velvet caressing her skin, and his hands that prepared ingredients so delicately, intimately even, his eyes that shone like black depths into his soul, and most of all his intelligence that rivaled her own, which would make great conversations with.

She had grown rather attracted to him over the years at Hogwarts she thought as she gazed at him over her potions assignment.

It was her last year at Hogwarts and she was considering career options along with her fellow students.

Both Harry and Ron were looking at being Aurors, so she was left to look for something that would attribute to her intelligence.

She was rather interested in potions and Arithmancy and thought of an apprenticeship for her new career.

She looked at the Common Room message board for apprenticeships.

There was an opening with Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape.

She wasn't really interested in Herbology so that was out of the question, especially since Neville was probably already signed up for it, he had been acting very strange around her since that night she decided to play cards with the boys when they spilled some sticky potion on her clothes that needed to be removed quickly so she decided to take a shower in the boys dormitory.

They had given their promise they would be out of the room when she came out, but Neville didn't seem to hear.

So it was very embarrassing to come out of the boy's bathroom with nothing but a towel on in front of Neville Longbottom, thank god he had fainted from the sight giving her time to dry herself off and transfigure some clothes for herself.

Ever since that last year, he always hid or ran out of the room when she came.

'Well I wouldn't mind being an apprentice of Professor McGonagall, but I'm not really looking for a job in transfiguration,' she thought.

'Oh, that just leaves Professor Snape, I am interested in Potions but he might not let me, I'll just ask and see, the worst thing he can do is say no.'

So with her mind decided she went up to the girl's dormitory to think about it.

The next day she went to class waiting for it to be lunch so she could go down to the dungeon and ask Professor Snape.

'What would it be like to be his apprentice?' she thought.

'I wonder if he'll keep being such a snarky bastard, maybe he'll be civil for once in his life.'

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Professor."

"Did you decide on your career, or apprenticeship?"

"Um actually professor I'm going to take an apprenticeship, I just have to ask him if he'll allow it."

"Him? Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said slightly shocked that her prize student wouldn't go with her.

"Yes Professor, I'm going to ask Professor Snape."

Professor looked at her with a slightly apologetic face.

She said, "Well Miss Granger, Professor Snape hasn't taken on an apprentice in some time, due to his view of the student body, something about all of the people who try out being, what's a better word for it? Well as he says dunderheads."

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Well Professor, I am most certainly not a dunderhead, I'm sure he'll pick me," she said with a knowing mind.

"I dearly hope so Miss Granger, if you want a career in Potions, he's the best to learn from."

As she turned to leave the classroom, everyone had already left for lunch, she thought about what she would say to Snape to convince him to make her his apprentice.

'I hope he does pick me, It'll be a good opportunity to get to know him better.'

A/N Well I hope you liked it, Just wait til the next chapter for the talk between Snape and Hermione of apprenticeship. Wee! Of Course Read and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well thank you to all my reviewers, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer but I'm very busy right now. And I am soo sorry this chapter took so long. Another thing I just wanted to say I was reading Iridescent Snow by Rebecca Lee and I have to applaud her on finding something so cool, here take a look at this quote, _'It was Harry's defiance that had furnished the proverbial "enemy's blood, forcibly taken…" If he hadn't struggled when Pettigrew had sliced his arm…would Voldemort have risen again?_' I just think that was very cool how she found that tidbit of info. Anyway here's the story…

Chapter 3

Later that day, she was walking down to the dungeons, thinking about how she was going to convince her professor to pick her.

She was almost there when she was greeted by Harry and Ron coming out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione, where are you off to?" Harry said.

"I was going to go see about my apprenticeship with Professor Snape."

Harry and Ron looked shocked at the statement, "Professor Snape, as in Greasy git of Potions, Professor Snape, the same professor that has made our lives a living hell…"

"Yes the one in the same," she said with a smile at their horrified faces, was it really that bad that she was going to be Professor Snape's apprentice?

Ron put his hand on Hermione's forehead, "She has to be mental to want to spend 2 years with Professor Snape alone, Harry check if she's been hit with a curse or something."

Hermione slightly annoyed said, "Oh Honestly Ronald, it's not that bad I'm sure, besides I want to be a great Potions Master when I'm older, and I can't do that unless I have a good teacher."

"But Hermione it's SNAPE….do you want to be killed right after we've already killed Voldemort?"(Oops this takes place where they've already killed Voldy)

"Ron unless you didn't notice Snape was on the light side and never tried to kill us, although I'm betting he would have liked to the way you disrespected him. You two better have not ruined my chances at becoming his apprentice. I'll see you two at dinner, best be off before lunch is over."

So she left them with their gaping mouths open, while she walked down the hall contemplating if she got the job, IF she got the job would he be different to her.

Harry and Ron on the other hand were worried if what she said was true, would they ruin her chances at becoming Snapes Apprentice because they had been so rude to him.

"Maybe we should apologize to Snape," said Harry.

Ron snorted, "The only time I'll apologize to Snape is if Hermione gets the job or if I grow a horn."

---------------------------------------------

She walked down the corridor nervous of her impending rendevous with Snape.

As she reached the dungeons she noticed a portrait she had never seen before, it had a woman on it and looked as if it was a secret room painting.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" she asked.

The portrait looked at her and smiled, "I am Salazar Slytherin's Mistress, I pop around now and then in the dungeons to see if there is anyone worthy enough to figure out my password."

"You look like a smart witch, I will ask you my riddle and if you guess right you'll have my password and my private quarters."

Hermione thought, 'Well I might as well try, here goes.'

"Ask away."

"If you break me, I do not stop working.

If you touch me, I may be snared.

If you lose me, Nothing will matter.

What am I?"

Hermione thought long and hard.

"………….one's heart?" she answered.

"Correct, now whenever you wish you may call upon me anywhere in the castle to claim your quarters."

Hermione was dumbstruck, 'I got it right, wow, if I hadn't read so much I probably wouldn't have got it right. Now if I get the apprenticeship I can live in the dungeons…'

"Well I'll be seeing you in hopefully a month or so," Hermione said.

As she said this, the portrait sunk into the wall and went on to another part of the castle she thought.

'I'd better hurry lest another distraction come my way and make me late for Professor Snape,' She thought.

-------------------------------------------------

Finally after many distractions she found her way down to the Potions classroom.

After making sure she looked alright, she rapped on the door twice.

"Come in, if you must," came the silky reply, her heart started to flutter and it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door nervously.

She didn't know why she was acting like this but she was at least glad she had learned to control the emotion on her face.

She walked in to find the professor sitting at his desk grading papers.

He looked up as she walked in, a flash of dazed uncertainty crossed his face before it was quickly replaced with his usual cold mask.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe this visit," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, although his voice held pure curiosity and interest as well.

"Well sir, I noticed your eligible for an apprentice and I'd like to be yours."

To say Snape was shocked was an understatement, if he hadn't been as dignified as he was his mouth would be hanging open.

He was quiet for about 10 seconds until he said, "You, want to be my apprentice?"

"Well yes, I'd like to be a Potions Master when I grow up, and your most fit for the job, I want to be taught by the best."

Once again Snape was quiet, she didn't know what he was thinking, but by the look of his face he was thinking quite hard.

"Well Miss Granger, as much as it loathes me to admit, you are the most qualified in your grade and I do suppose I wouldn't take anyone of less stature."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and the grin on her face widened as she looked at the professor.

"Really sir? I'm your apprentice?"

"You start next week." He said grudgingly, although if you looked closely you could see a small smile on his face.

Her eyes lit up at the thought, she thought, 'He's really making me his apprentice! I can't wait!'

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this, I'll be the best apprentice you've ever had." She said as she walked toward the door, excited at the prospect of being with him next week, 'whoa, where'd that come from!' she thought as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------

As Hermione closed the door behind her, Snape was holding his head in his hands.

'What have I done,' he thought, 'Now I'll never be able to get her out of my head…'

As soon as she had walked in the door his heart had started to pound as he looked up and saw his beauty in the doorway.

He had thought, 'What in the world are you doing here? There's no Homework for you to ask about and you wouldn't be here of your own free will.'

The next words she said made him freeze completely as images flashed in front of his eyes of things to come.

The images held a picture of them talking together, laughing, and kissing in front of the fire.

He knew he had to stop himself from seeing this before he got out of control and decided to make his dreams come true.

'She wants to be my apprentice! If I say yes that means I'll see her every day and if I say no I'll let her down and ruin any future relationship, although I could do that by accepting too, I don't think I could make it through each day pretending to hate her when it's just so damn tempting to love her.'

As he looked up he realized he'd been thinking awhile, he put on his usual cold mask and prepared to speak in contemptuous voice.

"Well Miss Granger, as much as it loathes me to admit, you are the most qualified in your grade and I do suppose I wouldn't take anyone of less stature."

And loathe he did but not because admitting that she was the most talented witch he'd ever met but because he said she'd have to wait a week.

'A Week, why did I say that, oh well it'll give me some time to prepare myself for her next week.'

He saw her smile and felt his heart tug as he willed himself not to smile back, although he had a small smile that she couldn't see on his face.

As she thanked him and left he thought, 'Well next week will certainly be interesting.'

A/N Well hoped ya'll liked it I tried to make it a bit longer. As you know I'm very busy right now but I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. PLEASE, IF YOU ARE READING THIS REVIEW! That is all…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm sorry I always take so long to write but now I'm really busy and I'm hoping no one will give up on this story, and here's a note to my friend superguy3…STOP REVIEWING ME BADLY, OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU! Anyone who doesn't like it, don't read it. To bev I hope you like this and to Paranoid Sarcasm thanks for keeping with the story.

Chapter 4

As she walked back to the Common Room she thought sadly, 'I thought I could be his apprentice this week, now I have to wait a whole week.'

Waiting through the week was going to be excruciating for her, especially with the new emotions she was developing for her teacher.

She hoped it would be worth the wait.

----------------------------------------

Severus paced in front of his fireplace thinking of what it might be like to be with the only person he'd ever cared about during the next 2 years.

'…holding hands, sitting by the lake…stop thinking these thoughts Severus, you lecherous old man,' Severus thought to himself sinking into a pleasurable dreamland.

'She'd never want you, why would she want you, you have nothing to offer her, well nothing good anyway…'

'Why must my life be so difficult? One day I'm sitting at the head table looking at all the 1st years, the next I see her become the strong, woman she is today.'

'I should be ashamed of myself seeing her as more than a student, but I can't help myself she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman, smart, funny, beautiful, sensible. Severus get a hold of yourself' he thought frantically pacing in front of the fire.

Out loud he said, "Well next week I'll just have to see if these feelings are reciprocated."

"What feelings?" said a voice from the fireplace.

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't seen the green flash of the floo and a very wizened face and beard pop in the fire.

Severus froze trying to cover up his accidental moment of surprise.

"What feelings? Headmaster?"

His jaw clenched in fear of what could happen, he could be suspended for having feelings for a student, or possibly fired!

He didn't want to be fired just as he was about to find out if him and Hermione could be something more.

So as it was very quiet in the room while Severus pondered the unthinkable, Dumbledore smiled briefly and said, "Severus, my boy, I think we ought to have a talk in my office tomorrow morning, get some rest."

And like that disappeared back in the fire.

Severus rubbed his temples at the headache that was already forming.

'And here I thought I'd have a nice day…'

----------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to a rather rude awakening the next morning by Ginny jumping on her bed.

Hermione grumbled in her sleep wishing Ginny would stop yammering on and on about how Harry had given her his school ring.

It was nice that Harry and Ginny would finally be getting together but it was too early in the morning to be getting up.

She mumbled to Ginny, "Yes that's nice, now go away."

Ginny looked down at her, beaming and said, "But Hermione don't you realize what this means, Harry and I'll get married and have little Harry juniors."

"Gin, really it's nice that you two have gotten together but there's no need to punish me by waking me up at…" At this she looked up at her clock and squeaked, "It's eight! Why aren't you dressed we have class in 5 minutes."

She jumped up and started putting on her clothes while Ginny sat on the bed grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well are you going to get dressed or not?" Hermione said as she put on her robes quickly.

Ginny stood up and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione, It's Saturday."

Hermione froze and glared at Ginny who was giggling at her.

Ginny suddenly stopped and said, "Well as long as your dressed come with me to hogsmeade to find a present for Harry."

Hermione, unable to say no to her friend, stopped glaring and said, "What for?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You really need a calendar Mione, honestly there's only 8 days till Valentines Day."

Hermione smiled and said, "Ooh so what are you going to get him?"

"Not that It's any of your business but I'm thinking about something for his broom or maybe a necklace. I'm not quite sure what he'd like."

Hermione smiled gently at the girl who had become one of her best friends and said, "Well gin that's what I'm here for. I'll help you get something that Harry'll love."

Ginny rushed to her friend and gave her a hug, "Thanks Mione."

Ginny ran off to get dressed while Hermione thought about who to get presents for.

Of course there was Harry, Ron, and Ginny, mentally ticking them off on her fingers, but then there was Snape.

She knew it was probably stupid to try to get him something, seeing as he would probably laugh in her face but she thought he deserved something for accepting her as his apprentice, and for other reasons…

'What should I get Snape? A set of combs, no he wouldn't like that very much, hmmm how about a box of chocolates, nah he might throw them at me. I have to get him something he can't resist, well I can't resist a good book, maybe he's the same way.'

So with a smile she went down the staircase where Ginny was waiting, with a plan of what to get him.

----------------------------------------

Severus sighed unhappily as he untangled himself from bed. He was not looking forward to what the headmaster would say about his obsession.

He knew he couldn't lie in front of the old codger since he was a more advanced Legimens than he, so he would have to tell the truth and was fully prepared to accept the punishment of his idiotic mind.

As he got dressed for the day, he kept thinking about all the possible scenarios of the day, getting fired, getting a bad reputation as a pedophile by the one man he considered as the loving father he'd never had.

Then there was the slim hope that the headmaster wouldn't find out about his love for a student or even more unlikely accept it or approve it.

He shook his head, snorting at the thought, 'Like that would ever happen…'

He went out through his private chamber doors and into the dungeon hallways still thinking about the impending conversation with the headmaster when all of a sudden he bumped into something and fell over still holding onto whatever had bumped into him trying to regain his balance.

He felt himself falling and dragging the thing with him.

His head felt a little sore from hitting the ground and he was furious with whatever or whoever he had bumped into.

As he opened his eyes all he saw was a mass of curly brown hair he opened his mouth to say a scathing remark to the girl laying on top of him when the girl moved her hair to see who she had fallen on.

The both froze as they looked at one another.

'Oh my God,' Snape thought, 'Hermione's on top of me.'

'Uh oh, I fell on Snape and he smells good' Hermione thought as she breathed in his natural scent of Sandalwood and potions ingredients.

"Umm…"Hermione said as she tried to grasp what to say.

Her voice was a little shaky and nervous after all it was a little awkward to fall on someone you like after all.

"Miss Granger," Snape said shakily hoping she wouldn't notice his slight problem down below, "If you would please get off of me."

He didn't want her to get off of him, he wanted to ravage her right then and there.

To feel her lips upon his would be so wonderful it made his problem worse.

He thought quickly to try to alleviate his problem, 'Umm…Quidditch, brooms, cats, hats,' as he tried to think of something nonsexual.

Finally it went away after thinking of a naked McGonagall on a cold day.

'Gross' he thought with a shudder.

Hermione was watching the emotions flicker across his face before he turned his attention back to her.

He gave her a look that said, 'Well what are you waiting for' even though inside he was secretly hoping she'd inch her face a few more inches towards hers so he could taste her soft rose petal lips.

She slowly stood up, but while doing so she had brushed a rather large 'ahem' thing down there.

She was shocked to say the least.

"Well good day Professor," she said gently while brushing past him to the Great hall, so she could meet her friends and go to Hogsmeade to get her presents.

'Was that what I think it was?' she thought to herself looking back at the man she had respect for.

Hermione was slightly flabbergasted to think that her professor had been aroused when she was on top of him, either that or she was imagining things, even though she doubted she could imagine that!

While Hermione was contemplating her Professors problem, the professor himself was Panicking about the upcoming meeting and the encounter with Hermione.

He hoped she hadn't felt his problem, he thought looking down at his feet wondering what to do next.

He shook his head coming out of his reverie and moving on to his next location that he was dreading, the Headmasters office.

A/N This whole chapter had nothing to do with my plot but I thought it would be funny to put in. To My Reviewers THANK YOU! I might do what I did last year and just wait another year to update unless convinced otherwisewink. Thanx to my friends who are keeping with the story and to superguy3 if you don't like what you just read don't read anymore k Gib? If anyone has any thoughts about what they would like to read in this give me some clues cause I'm lost on this fic(kinda writers block). Until next time…


End file.
